After IDFB 1: Basic Info
Before IDFB is a fanfiction by TheTwistedMangle (aka, me). It is loosely based off of and inspired by Before BFDI. I give full credit to the creator(s). However, it also focuses on other characters besides FreeSmart from time to time, and is written instead of a scripted form. This is 100% fanmade and non-canon, just to confirm. Main Characters Pencil - Pencil the strict and bossy leader of FreeSmart. Despite her mean appearance, she is kind, motivating, and courageous on the inside at heart. She has a temper towards Ruby and Firey, as she thinks both of them are annoying and because the fact they both act childish. She considers Match as "unneeded". (Age: 17) Bubble - Bubble is the Yoylecake lover. She has a strange accent and has a poor reputation with a few contestants (ex: Blocky) because she is easily poppable and is thought to be dumb. However, this won't stop her from doing what she wants to do and standing up for herself. (Age: 15) Ruby - Ruby is the camera gem of the alliance, as she "records" everything FreeSmart does by video diaries. She is oblivious to most things and has low intelligence levels. She is easily scared and very sensitive (both physically and emotionally). She loves her friends and is never angry or frustrated with them. She was born in Homeworld (Steven Universe reference), along with her 35 sisters. (Age: 15) Book - Book is the well-read alternate in Pencil's alliance. She has pryophobia (two words: book burning), thus being uncomfortable and/or scared whenever around a fire. She sleeps on the roof at night and doesn't get a lot of sleep at night due to being cold. She has trust issues as she is not sure about Pencil and Bubble, thinks Ruby will tell her secrets due to her short term memory, and knows that Ice Cube will use her secrets against Book when she gets revenge on her. (Age: 14) Ice Cube/Icy - Ice Cube is the vengeful alternate in Pencil's alliance. She acts brave when necessary and is willing to stand up for her friends. She is very silent, yet sly and holds grudges. She is gets enraged if angered enough, even if she doesn't show it. To let go of her aggression, she has revenge on the ones whom has caused her harm. (Age: 13) Firey - Firey is an addition to Pencil's alliance and FreeSmart. He is kept with FreeSmart so Pencil makes sure he doesn't steal their camera again. He is cheerful, positive, and filled of laughter. He is the polar opposite to Pencil, whom is serious, negative, strict, and has a somewhat has a temper towards him. He is also the polar opposite to Ice Cube and Book, whom are his literal ''opposites as these mixes with flames doesn't get along very well, thus resulting in Pencil, Book, and Ice Cube not getting along with Firey. He is at first reluctant to live with FreeSmart, but eventually warms up to them and starts to enjoy hanging out with them. (Age: 14) (If you don't understand about Firey stealing FreeSmart's camera, you haven't seen my comment on the BFDI(A)/IDFB wiki. The story is summarized below.) '(THIS IS A WIP OR OTHERWISE KNOWN AS WORK IN PROGRESS)''' Category:TheTwistedMangle Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:IDFB Category:Object Fanfics Category:Battle For Dream Island Again